Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 21
For the Chinese version of this level, see Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 21 (Chinese version). |FR = |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 20 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 22}} Difficulty This level is difficult because of the zombies in this level. Breakdancer Zombie plays a huge role in the difficulty, as it can kick zombies closer to the flowers during the rap jam. If there are large groups of Breakdancer Zombies paired with groups of Bucketheads and Punk Zombies, mass mayhem can happen. The player can easily lose the level because of the Breakdancer Zombies. On the other hand, Punk Zombies should be dealt with carefully, as they can push the player's defenses back, making zombies walk to the flowers more easily. Finally, a Hair Metal Gargantuar comes in the final waves, so try to defeat it immediately, using plants like Cherry Bomb and Grapeshot. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Punk plays. |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 1 2 2 2 |note4 = Rap plays. |zombie5 = 4 5 4 4 5 |note5 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 2 4 2 |note6 = Punk plays. |zombie7 = 3 |zombie8 = 1 4 3 4 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Rap plays. |zombie9 = 1 5 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie10 = 1 5 4 1 2 |note10 = Final wave.}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Stallia **Chard Guard **Power Lily **Magnet-shroom **Melon-pult Plant your Sun-shrooms in the column closest to home. Use Stallia to slow the group of oncoming zombies and keep collecting sun. After planting a full column of Sun-shrooms, place Chard Guards in the rows with the zombies in them. Upon entrance of the first Punk Zombie, place down a Magnet-shroom in the center row. Plant a full column of Chard Guards and keep them packed with leaves, while giving your Sun-shrooms Plant Food to speed up production. Place Melon-pults behind the Magnet-shrooms to destroy the crowd. Breakdancer Zombies are useless against the Chard Guards, since Chard Guards throw the tossed zombies behind the Breakdancer Zombie. Eventually, Hair Metal Gargantuars will appear. Slow them down while using Chard Guard to disable his smash while slowed. Keep this up until final wave, when Impunks may be thrown into your defense. Luckily, they land past the flowers, so toss the Impunks back (or defeat them in your defense) and keep attacking until Hair Metal Gargantuars are dead. You may want to use lawn mower to speed up the final stage. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Chard Guard **Stunion **Magnifying Grass **Magnet-shroom **Phat Beet **Thyme Warp *Try to plant 10 to 14 Sun-shrooms throughout the level. *Use Magnifying Grass to kill the first two Neon Zombies. Wait for the next wave to start, or until they are eating the Magnifying Grass. *When the Punk Zombie appears, use Stunion, plant Chard Guard at the seventh column, and plant a Magnet-shroom at the third column in the middle lane. Note: It is possible for Punk Zombie to kick the Chard Guard and trigger the next wave of zombies too early when he is pulled by Magnet-shroom. *Plant Chard Guards and Stunion again for the next wave of Punk Zombies. Try to also plant ten Phat Beets throughout the level. *Stall lanes of Breakdancer Zombies with Stunions and Chard Guards. Prioritize the lanes with a Neon Conehead and Breakdancer Zombie first. Magnifying Grass can be used if any zombie eats through the Phat Beets. Thyme Warp is also useful if too many zombies are close to the flowers. *Plant more Magnet-shrooms for the Punk Zombies and Neon Bucketheads. Two or three Magnet-shrooms should be enough. *When the Hair Metal Gargantuar appears, use Stunion to get more sun, and plant Magnifying Grass at the second column to kill him before a Breakdancer Zombie spawns at the same lane. *At the final wave, kill the second Hair Metal Gargantuar with Magnifying Grass at the fourth lane. Plant more Phat Beets, or Magnifying Grass for the rest of the zombies. Strategy 3 :Created by :This does not require premium plants and you can win without losing lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Twin Sunflower **Stallia **Chard Guard **Winter Melon **Magnet-shroom **Fume-shroom Start planting your Sun-shrooms in the first column. Use Stallia and Chard Guard to slow/push back the first wave of zombies. Depending on how much you have to spend on fending off the first few zombies, you can switch somewhere in the second column to Twin Sunflower. Later on, when you have time, you can replace Sun-shroom with Twin Sunflower. The goal is to get enough sun to plant Winter Melons. When the first Punk Zombie enters, plant a Magnet-shroom in the center row. Use a few Fume-shroom to build up defenses. Try to delay the killings so that you can have more time to collect sun. When Breakdancer Zombies appear, use more Chard Guard to bounce back zombies kicked forward. At this point, you should have enough sun to plant Winter Melons. Use them wisely to slow down the Zombies. Finally, Hair Metal Gargantuars will appear. Use Chard Guard to push them back. When Imps are thrown in, use Chard Guard or Stallia, or even Plant Foods on Winter Melons to take care of them. Gallery NMT Day-21 EP.png|By NMT-D21 TULO2.png|By NMT - Day 21 (PG234) - 1.png|By NMT - Day 21 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 21 (PG234) - 3.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 NMTDay21PunkStalling.png|By . Chard Guard helps prevent Punk Zombie from getting close to Magnet-shroom. NMTDay21FlowersSaved.png|Done by SaveTheLawnMower NMTDay21W1.png|Mid-way finished by NMTDay21W2.png|Final wave by Fairy27 NMTDay21.png|Done by Fairy27 PvZ2_Stragety_NMT21.png|By Screenshot_2016-10-13-12-40-57.png|By SONMT21.PNG|By Walkthrough Neon Mixtape Tour Day 21 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Spore-shroom - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 21 (Ep.328)|By How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 21's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)